Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 17 Koniec?
To takie dziwne...w sensie uczucie, gdy nie masz już siły płakać. Oczy cię szczypią, a policzki palą żywym ogniem. Warga drży i mimo, że chcesz płakać, zalewać świat słonymi łzami...nie możesz. Jesteś słaby. Tak słaby, że nie możesz okazać smutku. Tak słaby, że nie możesz okazać słabości. W takich właśnie chwilach, gdy człowiek jest obojętny, może na spokojnie przeanalizować sytuacje. Pierwszy raz od tak długiego czasu widzę jak bardzo jestem naiwna, dziecinna...najzwyczajniej słaba. Taka wielka Bad Girl, co facetami się bawi, nie dopuszcza do siebie ludzi, a do swojego serca uczuć, ale ja nią nie jestem. Nie byłam. Nie będę. Jestem za słaba, by wyprzeć się wszystkiego na czym mi zależy i dzięki temu być...wolna. Bez zobowiązań, uczuć i ludzi, którzy mnie tu trzymają. Dlaczego płaczę? Bo dopuściłam do tego. Alya ma rację, ale ja również. Człowiek się nie zmienia, dopóki tego nie zachce. Więc może Adrien naprawdę się zmienił? Tak jak ja? Oboje przestaliśmy się bawić uczuciami ludzi, zamykając nasze w jednej klatce i pozwalając im się ze sobą bawić. Ta klatka, serce zamknięte na kłódkę, a klucz mamy we dwoje. Jedno jest pewne, kocham go. Mimowolnie uniosłam kąciki ust. Wreszcie się poruszyłam, a nie wpatrywałam się w przeciwległą ścianę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i oczu. Przejechałam językiem po spierzchniętych wargach, co i tak niewiele mi dało, bo w ustach miałam istną Saharę. -Dajesz Mari, całego dnia tu nie przesiedzisz.- Wymówiłam niemo i dźwignęłam się do góry. Nagle poczułam zawroty głowy, ale były na tyle lekkie, że postanowiłam to zignorować. Podeszłam do umywalki i spojrzałam krytycznym wzrokiem w odbicie. Odkręciłam kurek i ochlapałam wodą twarz, po czym ją wytarłam papierowym ręcznikiem. -Wiecznie tu siedzieć nie będę!- Podniosłam głos, wypełniony sztucznym entuzjazmem i uniosłam zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, na wysokość twarzy, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie ruszyłam na zajęcia. Spóźniona. Chloe -Mówię ci Sabrina, odkąd ta wieśniara się tu pojawiła, wszystko jest inaczej, źle...nieprawidłowo. Omotała mojego Adrienka!- Chodziłam w kółko z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Oczywiście uważałam na moje kochane tipsy. Od razu jak zadzwonił dzwonek, wybiegłam z klasy wraz z rudowłosą. Od czasu gdy Marinette pocałowała Adriena miałam jej serdecznie dosyć, ale dziś...dziś cała ta sytuacja przebrała miarę. Weszła do klasy i kompletnie olewając nauczycielkę zajęła miejsce, wiadomo, ja też tak robię, ale jak tylko zobaczyłam pełen troski, zaniepokojony wzrok blondyna mało co ołówka nie złamałam. On powinien tak na mnie patrzeć!!! -I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić Chloe?- Spytała dziewczyna poprawiając okulary. No właśnie...co zamierzam? Mimowolnie na moich ustach pojawił się grymas, przypominający złowieszczy uśmiech. Przyłożyłam palec do twarzy, zagłębiając paznokcie w policzku, natomiast z ust zrobiłam dziubek. -Adrien jeszcze będzie mój. Postaraj się sprowadzić przyjaciółkę tej wieśniary na korytarz przed biblioteką podczas przerwy obiadowej. Resztą zajmę się ja.- Odparłam i nie zważając na rudowłosą odeszłam od niej przeglądając się w ekranie wyłączonego smartrfona. Kilka minut później nadszedł czas na wdrążenie mojego planu w życie. Czekałam przed stołówką na Adriena, który dosłownie po chwili się zjawił. Był z tym mulatem...którego imienia nie pamiętam, ale cóż. Jak tylko wystarczająco się zbliżyli poprawiłam dekolt mojej bluzki i podeszłam do blondyna. -Emm...Adrien? Moglibyśmy porozmawiać?- Powiedziałam nieśmiałym tonem, poprawiając kosmyk, który wydostał się z mojego kucyka prawą ręką, bo lewą miałam schowaną za plecami. Odwróciłam wzrok, by jeszcze lepiej zagrać niepewną i zagubioną dziewczynę, co chyba się udało, bo chłopak mimo podejrzliwego spojrzenia kiwnął głową i już po chwili prowadziłam go w stronę biblioteki. O tej godzinie już nikogo tam nie było. Gdy już tam dotarliśmy nie wahałam się ani chwili i przyszpiliłam chłopaka do ściany, co spotkało się z zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem blondyna. -Chloe? Co ty do cholery robisz?! -Csiii...- Uciszyłam go przykładając palec do ust, po czym pocałowałam, przymykając oczy. Mój język wdarł się do jego ust, a lewą dłonią przejechałam całą drogę od szyi, do stanu spodni. Nagle poczułam stanowczy uścisk na biodrach, ale nie zamierzałam się poddać. Przez materiał spodni przejechałam po jego przyrodzeniu, a uścisk na biodrach stał się lżejszy. Wkrótce jego dłonie zjechały na moje pośladki, które zostały lekko ściśnięte. Otworzyłam oczy i kątem oka ujrzałam Alyi'ę, która to wszystko nagrywała. Idealnie. Po chwili dziewczyna zniknęła, a ja oddaliłam się od chłopaka. -Czy ciebie do końca pojebało?! -Może...- odparłam wymijająco, przedłużając ostatnią literę- Najważniejsze, że wiem, że mnie pragniesz. -Mylisz się. Dałem się ponieść chwili! -Nie! To ty się mylisz...dałeś się ponieść chwili, gdy latałeś za Marinette. Nie kochasz jej, po prostu ci odmówiła, więc podświadomie potraktowałeś ją jak trofeum. Tacy ludzie jak my nie mają miłości, tylko chwilę przyjemności.- Powiedziałam lekko zirytowana jego zachowaniem, po czym nie zważając na Adriena, oddaliłam się w stronę stołówki. Alya Wiedziałam. Adrien nigdy się nie zmieni, a dowodem na to jest nagranie w moim telefonie. Sabrina powiedziała, że chce ze mną zrobić jakiś projekt, w sensie nagrać film. Ponieważ to dla mnie pikuś przyszła do mnie. Miałyśmy się spotkać w bibliotece, ale ta postanowiła jeszcze skoczyć do łazienki, więc poszłam sama. Już skręcałam na odpowiedni korytarz, gdy ujrzałam Chloe i Adriena, którzy się całowali. Mało tego! Blondyn macał ją po tyłku! Wszystko nagrałam i muszę to teraz pokazać Marinette. Z moich przemyśleń wyrwała mnie rudowłosa dziewczyna. -To jak, możemy już iść? -Emmm...wiesz, jednak nie mogę ci pomóc. Naprawdę przepraszam, ale muszę coś załatwić.- Odpowiedziałam wymijająco, co dziewczyna skomentowała zakłopotanym uśmiechem i kiwnięciem głowy. -Jasne, poszukam kogoś innego.- Powiedziała, jednak ja już byłam w drodze do mojej przyjaciółki. Znalazłam ją przy klasie w towarzystwie Juleki i Rose. Nie tłumacząc się dziewczynom, pociągnęłam Mari w stronę pobliskich schodów. Pod nimi, była mała przestrzeń i wstawiona ławka, na którą usiadłam. -Co to miało być?! -Nic nie mów. Oglądaj!- Nakazałam i włączyłam wideo. Dziewczyna wyrwała mi urządzenie z ręki i zacisnęła na nim palce, wpatrując się w ekran. Widziałam jak jej źrenice powiększają się z każdą sekundą filmu, a w oczach pojawiają łzy. Gdy wideo dobiegło końca, oddała mi telefon i usiadła na ławce i chowa twarz w dłoniach, cicho popłakuje. Otoczyłam ją ramionami i pozwoliłam się jej wtulić. -Spokojnie słońce, on nie jest ciebie wart. Ludzie się nie zmieniają... -...Chyba, że tego chcą. On jak widać nie chcę.- Weszła mi w słowo, powoli się uspokajała. -Marinette...przepraszam, że wtedy zostawiłam cię w łazience i doprowadziłam do płaczu. -Nic się nie stało. Rozumiem.- Odparła uśmiechając się przez łzy, które zaczęła ocierać.- Alya? -Tak?- Spytałam lekko zaniepokojona, bo nie brzmiała zbyt pewnie. -Kręci mi się w głowie i jest...mi...sła...bo...- Momentalnie się poderwałam, natomiast Mari zamknęła oczy, a jej głowa opadła bezwładnie na ramię. Nie zastanawiając się długo pobiegłam po pomoc. Do cholery, moja przyjaciółka zemdlała! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach